The Good Never Die Young
by LordeIsMyQueen
Summary: Rick and Maggie met each other on some sort of military base and have been facing walkers ever since. They have met friends and enemies, taken care of each other and protected each other from anyone who seemed dangerous including themselves. I know cheesy Rated M for cursing and lemon in later chapters. Romance and like every other genre on the list
1. Chapter 1: What The Fuck!

**READ!**

**Rick and Lori were married until they were in car accident killing their five year old son, Carl causing Lori to blame Rick, kick him out, divorce him and two years afterwards married his best friend/partner Shane Walsh.**

**Maggie is Irish-German-American. Her mother died when she was twelve, her father married annette and Shawn became her step-brother and Beth was born.**

**I re-did it so it wasn't so dragged out**

**2010: **_I sighed rubbing my temples with my fingers trying to focus on driving during the rainy night while Lori berated me about drinking when she drank more than me, I looked back at Carl in the rearview mirror who had his ears cupped over his ears with tears streaming down his cheeks_

_"Quit it Lori!" I snarled shooting her a glare hating to see my son cry because of us, she sighed and looked forward_

_"Rick look out!" She yelled-_I woke up staring up at a ceiling blinking my eyes, I tried to sit up but I was strapped down to a hospital bed, I groaned

"H-hello?" I croaked out, my throat dry

"Finally you're awake. I've been trying to wake you up for hours." I heard a girl say, she sounded young, I tried to see her but I couldn't

"Where are you?" I asked trying to look around the barely lit room

"Across from your bed...What's your name?" She said, her voice sounded as hoarse as mine did

"Rick Grimes and yours?"

"Maggie Greene. Can you get loose?" She asked, I heard squeaking from her bed I assumed, I looked at the restraints on my wrists and moved my wrists around at they got sweaty, I was able to get my left wrist out and undid my right one sitting up seeing a young girl about thirteen in a hospital gown moving her whole body around hoping to get free

"Hold on." I told her as I undid the rest of my restraints and slid out the tubes in my arm slowly standing up automatically feeling dizzy, the room was spinning, I stumbled over to the girl, she had short brown hair undoing hers as well helping her sit up seeing her left ankle bandaged up

"Whoa..." She said holding her head, I chuckled nodding

"Yeah. D-do you have any idea why we're here?" She shook her head looking at her ankle

"All I remember was falling off of my bike on my way home from school and hurt my ankle, then everything went black." She shrugged, I sighed looking at the hospital gown I had on trying to remember how I got here and moved it to the side remembering I got shot while on duty with Shane, there was a report that said there were only two men in the car (Season 1 episode 1) when there were three, I was shot and thought I was going to bleed out or die from the bullet wound

"I got shot and passed out..." I sighed, she scrunched up her nose

"Owe." I nodded slowly sliding the tubes out of her arm lifting her up carrying her to the door

"Let's go find out where we are." She nodded and we slowly walked out of the room into a barely lit cold hallway with brick walls and cement floors, barred windows

"Holy shit, this place looks like somewhere people get murdered in." Maggie looking up at the dangling lights, I nodded and we kept walking, wincing as the drugs started wearing off and I felt the pain of my wound, Maggie groaned must of been feeling hers. I stopped hearing the sound of arguing in a different language before a very loud alarm went off and the lights shut off and these red flashing lights came on

"Okay. I'm assuming we weren't supposed to leave that room." I said holding her close looking for a empty room to hide in, wherever we were and whoever these people were, it didn't seem like a place to be in, when we finally found a room I shut and blocked the door setting Maggie on the counter looking around for anything that could tell us where we were in the folders

"Um, Rick." She tapped my shoulder pointing to a man strapped to a table like we were but he didn't have tubes in him or an IV bag in him, he was growling and snarling while snapping his jaws at us, something felt off in the pit of my stomach, I gulped

"We need to go." I said going to the door the lead to a small supply closet but it had a window in it and no bars but it was kind of small, I shrugged and turned to go get Maggie but heard her scream as the man had broken free tackling her to the ground, she kicked it off and crawled away, I looked around for something to knock him out grabbing a small metal trash can hitting the man over the head but it did nothing, I continued accidentally bashing his head in, his body collapsed to the floor

"Holy fucking shit Rick, that was...fucking insane!" Maggie yelled panting using the bed to help her stand up _man who taught this kid how to swear _I thought throwing the trashman to the side picking her up carrying her to the window, she climbed out and groaned, I figured it was due to putting pressure on her ankle, I slowly climbed out trying to avoid my wound hopping down. I stopped hearing more snarling and growling seeing more of those people like the man, their eyes had a foggy look from what I could see, I looked at Maggie in my arms whose mouth dropped open as she shifted her eyes to a different direction, I followed her gaze seeing the miltary shooting at the people

"I'm getting you out of here." I whispered walking in the opposite direction ignoring the pain of Maggie flinching as the sky thundered and lightening

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" She placed a hand on my chest, I shook my head

"I'll be fine just try and calm down. Okay?" She nodded and we found a hole in the fence that was being fixed by a military guy, she looked up at me as we ducked behind a bush. **(Maggie's POV) **Rick took my hands and covered my ears before standing up creeping up behind the guy grabbing his gun putting it to his head knocking the flame torch out of his hand, I smirked impressed until he elbowed Rick right in the ribs, I sucked air in through my teeth feeling worried for Rick as the man pointed the gun down at him

"Nice try ass-" He was cut off by an arrow going directly into his chest, I gasped sitting up a bit squinting looking through the bushes and fences seeing a woman and man standing there, the woman had a sword in hand and the man had a crossbow in hand. The woman was tall and beautiful wearing tight jeans, a purple tank top, a tan vest, a headband keeping her hair out of her face, her hair was chest length and dreaded just making her look like more of a badass and the man had short blondish hair, wearing a black vest showing off his muscular arms and baggy jeans

_"Whoa." _I said mesmerized by how cool the two look

"You two okay?" The man asked in a southern accent.


	2. Chapter 2: New friends and a bite

**If this doesn't make sense go back and read my re-write of the first chapter. :)**

I stood up from the bushes hopping over to Rick bending down

"You okay?" He nodded

"We're fine." He sat up looking at the two, I looked at the man lying near us eyes shot open, they had a foggy look to him

"Uh...Rick?" I said grabbing the gun from the guy pointing it at him as he stood up

"Kid shoot him in the head or move out of the god damn way!" The man yelled, I gulped as I shot him in the head watching his body go limp hitting the ground

"Maggie? Maggie look at me are you okay?" Rick asked grabbing my face in his hands making me look up at him, I nodded

"I'm fine." I said softly hugging him

"Alright you two, we gotta go." The man said, I pulled away watching Rick kick the man before changing into his uniform putting the machine gun on his shoulder taking the gun from me putting it in the holster wrapping me in the coat, I ignored the blood and held onto Rick as he carried me through the fence, the man used the blowtorch and sealed off the fence and the four of us left hearing distant yelling. (Author's POV) The four came to a cabin that had a nice big jeep in front of it by a beautiful large lake and woods surrounding them, walkers spread out on metal chains with there arms and jaws taken off scaring Maggie and even Rick a little

"Don't worry, they can't hurt you like that." The woman said looking up at the sky as a raindrop hit her cheek

"Home sweet home." The man mumbled to himself as he walked up the few steps opening the door for the others.

"Do you think they know about what's happened?" The woman whispered, the man shook his head

"No. I think they've been in that hell hole for longer than they think...Come on." He said placing his hand on the small of her back as they walked in

"I'm Michonne by the way, this is my boyfriend Daryl." Michonne shook both of their hands helping them onto the couch

"I'm Rick, this is Maggie. I'm sorry to be blunt but what the hell was that place we were in and what were those...things?" Rick asked looking up at the two

"That place is what we call hell. Believe it or not but you're actually safer out here with the walkers than in there with those assholes." Daryl sighed sitting down in a chair setting his crossbow by him, Maggie looked curiously at Michonne who sat in the window sill

"Walkers...Are those things and that guard we killed?" The two nodded

"There was this...outbreak, when you get bit or scratched or even die...you come back as one." Daryl explained

"_Unless_, you kill them in the brain. Don't know why just is the only way to kill them." Michonne shrugged annoyed that Daryl left out the most important part

"What about the walkers outside?"

"That's camoflauge to other walkers. Michonne's idea." Daryl said gesturing to the woman who gave him a half smirk

"Sorry for all of the questions but how long has this been going on for?" Maggie raised her hand a bit keeping her right hand in her jacket pocket

"Three weeks. Why don't we go clean you up, I'll find you some clothes." Michonne said helping the young girl upstairs. Maggie gasped a little too loud when she pulled off the jacket seeing a bite mark on her arm, perfectly on her inner forearm _shit! _She felt sick to her stomach wondering what to do, what to say, she couldn't keep this to herself and put the others in danger but she also didn't know how any of them react since she barely knew them

"You okay?" Michonne asked as she set up a small bath for the girl who was covered in little nicks and scrapes from the bushes and from the woods

"U-uh, fine." Maggie lied trying to hide her arm but Michonne had already seen it, the older woman let out a sigh

"Let me see it." Maggie's head took control and made her show the woman who ran her fingers over it, her arm was barely bitten but still enough. Maggie couldn't help but burst into tears over everything that had happen to her, waking up in a unfamiliar place without her family, meeting these people, having to kill someone, walkers and her bite all scared her and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes like a fucking waterfall

"Hey, hey don't cry honey. It'll be okay, I promise." Michonne smiled hugging her trying to comfort her but she couldn't stop herself from sobbing

"N-no it's not. I'm gonna be one of those things." Michonne shushed her

"Don't think about that, just get washed up and I'll bandage it up so you don't have to think about it. Okay?" Maggie nodded wiping her eyes, Michonne left while Maggie washed her off, her eyes and mid going directly back to her bite mark. Michonne closed the bathroom door behind her leaning against it letting out a small sigh shaking her head and a few tears, she didn't know anything about Maggie except for her name and she was terrified and that was enough for the woman to wanna cry, another child was going to loose their life because of some assholes. (Maggie's POV) Michonne found me a pair of black skinny leggings and a white and dark grey striped racerback tank top and flats wrapping my bite in bandages

"Thank you." I said softly, she nodded

"No problem." She said, I could tell something was wrong by her tone but brushed it off figuring it was her business and not mine

"You should get some sleep." She said as she helped back onto the couch next to Rick who gave me a small smile

"Won't they come looking for us...won't they come here?" I asked worriedly

"No. They probably figured you two are still wandering through the woods," Daryl shook his head locking the door closing the blinds and curtians, I raised an eyebrow at him curiously

"Just in case and also so no one else tries to come in." He said sitting back in the chair turning off the camping lamp he had by him, I laid my head on Rick's shoulder worrying about my family. _I got out Daryl and Michonne's jeep unlocking the gate for them whipping my head around hearing the horses whinny running to them ignoring Rick's pleas to come back and wait for them but I didn't listen; I gasped stopping in my tracks seeing my family as walkers eating the horses, they turned towards me and charged after me-_I popped up from the couch looking around letting out a small sigh of relief seeing we were still in the cabin, it was pitch dark, the only light was through the small window at the top of the door

"Whoa, whoa you're okay." Rick whispered cupping my cheeks, I let a few tears roll down my cheeks hugging him tightly burying my face in his shirt, he picked me up sitting down with me on his lap

"What's that sound?" I whispered hearing chains rattling and growling outside along with what sounded like rain

"Rain and a herd of walkers passing, we need to be quiet." He patted my thigh softly as we listened to them pass.


	3. Chapter 3: Guns, guns and more guns

**(Author's POV) **It had been two days since Maggie was bit, Michonne was surprised when the girl hadn't turned, it was a shock and concern to the woman. Michonne looked at Maggie who was asleep on the couch under a blanket using her arm as a pillow

"Daryl, Rick I need to talk to you two." The woman said leading the two upstairs into the master bedroom

"What's up?"

"Maggie's...been bit." Both looked at her in shock

"H-how is that possible? She's been inside since we left the base." Rick asked switching his look from Michonne to Daryl worrying about the girl he had become protective over

"Must've been the one she shot..." Daryl said confused he watched her kill the walker and saw she hadn't been bit or scratched, Rick remembered the one on the base and shook his head

"We found a window to go through and I left her in the same room as one...it was strapped down and I was gone for less than a minute-_b_ut it got out and attacked her, I never checked her for any wounds." He sighed rubbing his face feeling guilty for leaving the girl alone when he knew something was wrong in the pit of his stomach, Daryl sighed looking at Michonne

"Why hasn't she turned or at least have a fever? It's been long enough." Daryl asked folding his arms, Michonne shrugged letting out a sigh walking to the window looking at the walkers

"Maybe those fuckers finally did something right which means they'll be looking for her...and _you_." Michonne said looking at Rick who took a step back

"_Me, _why?"

"Because the expierements they're doing on people-y_ou and Maggie_- was to make people either immune to the diease or were turned into a walker." **(Sorry for making it sound so cheesy) **Rick sighed

"That would explain the alarms that went off after we left our room." Rick sighed sitting on the end of the bed

"Well this is fucking perfect! Now they're gonna be looking for for them and us." Daryl yelled waking Maggie up who looked around and followed the talking crawling up the stairs stopping at the top hiding against the wall listening

"Why you two?" Rick asked furrowing his eyebrows

"Because we've helped people escape before and we're the only place _close _to hell." Daryl leaned against the door, less than a foot away from Maggie who crept down a stair

"So I'll take Maggie and we'll leave. They won't have anything against you two..." Rick shrugged standing up, he didn't wanna leave or take Maggie away from their new friends but he just wanted to keep everyone safe

"No they'll recognize the arrow wound in that douche bags chest, they'll kill me or worse...use me in their expirements and who knows what they'll do to Michonne." He mumbled the last part but they all heard it, Maggie pulled her knees to her chest feeling guilty.** (Rick's POV) **I walked out into the hall with Daryl and Michonne seeing Maggie sitting on the steps with her knees to her chest

"So where are we going?" She asked in a whisper, her voice cracking, I looked at the others who sighed

"We don't know but we'll figure it out along the way. Come on kiddo." Daryl said stepping ahead throwing her over his shoulder causing the girl to let out a small giggle, I smiled at Michonne who smiled at the two. Maggie sat in the backseat with me, I unhooked the holster from the uniform and set it in the young girls lap who looked up at me surprised

"You're old enough to have it, especially in this situation and you're a good shot." I shrugged, she nodded smiling hooking it to her thigh while Michonne and Daryl started the car. **(Author's POV) **The four found food, a couple cases of water, a half empty thing of lighter fluid and some clothes along with more ammo, multiple knives; Maggie changed into black skinny jeans, a white muscle tank top with a dream catcher on the front, white high-top converses that fit perfectly and found a backpack that they put a few bottles of water and cans of food, a couple knives in the bag, a lighter, rope, and a flashlight with a couple packs of batteries in there like they did theirs in case they ever got separated they'd be prepared for now and now they were on their way to Rick's town in hopes of him finding more guns he authorized to store owners, the one he had at his house and maybe even check out the old station for weapons.

"Whoa..." Maggie said as they walked into Rick's apartment surprised to find it clean and organized, she looked at the photos expecting to find a girlfriend or wife but there were no pictures that insinuate he had either; Rick reached into his closet on the top shelf grabbing his shot gun and the couple boxes he had left

"That's it?" Daryl asked sighing, Rick nodded

"I kept forgetting to buy more." Rick sighed loading it up handing it to Maggie who looked at the gun gulping knowing she'd have to use one soon and it made her stomach turn, she took the box of ammo and gun walking slowly out to the living room handing it to Michonne

"What's wrong Mags?"

"Uh, nothing just kind of nervous when it comes to guns. Thanks to my dad." She mumbled sitting down on the couch

"Well kid, hate to break it to you but you're gonna have to get over that." Daryl said examining the gun, Rick came out of his room with his duffle bag on his shoulder wearing his old uniform putting his old hat on Maggie's head who looked up at him

"Either you were a cop or a very good authentic stripper." Maggie said examing the man's uniform, her words shocked the three twenty year olds **(I mean, they're in their twenties)**

"Ha, ha, ha very funny. Let's go." Rick rolled his eyes and the four crept down the cement stairs getting in the car till they heard growling and turned around to see a small group of walkers coming towards them

_"Shit." _Daryl cursed pulling his crossbow from across his chest shooting at one, Maggie gulped pulling out her gun cocking it back aiming and killing one cocking back her gun shooting another one, Rick cocked back the shot gun closing one eye placing the gun against his shoulder shooting one of the walkers that was perfectly lined with one behind it and the bullet shot through its skull into the second one; when they were done and Daryl had collected his arrows they heard more groaning and hurried into the jeep driving off loosing the herd before Rick drove them to the old station.

"Holy fucking shit this is awesome." Maggie said as she looked in the weapons cage around at the guns, Rick shook his head

"Someone's parents didn't put enough soap in their mouth growing up." Rick teased as he loaded up a rifle handing it to the thirteen year old who blushed and looked through the scop

"So I cock this thingy back, look through the scope and shoot?" She asked wanting to change the subject

"Yeah and once you've gotten a shot in you're gonna wanna cock it back to get another shot in." He nodded as he and Daryl loaded up the duffle bag and Michonne kept watch

"We're gonna need quieter weapons too. So if you find an axe, a crossbow, bow n arrow**(s)** take it." Daryl said putting a gun in his holster next to his gun

"Why?" Maggie asked following him, Rick behind them

"Because walkers are attracted to sound, it's bad enough our smell attracts them we don't need to attract them with sound too kid." Daryl looked back at the young teen who looked up at him curiously

"Our smell?"

"What do you notice about them when they're close?"

"They smell...like death?" Maggie guessed, he nodded and the walked outside. Maggie and Michonne cleared a store and took anything useful before moving onto the next store, Michonne picked up a couple CD's giving Maggie a shrugged

"It's either this or nothin'." Maggie nodded and they left waiting for Daryl and Rick, Michonne in the driver's seat and Maggie in the passenger's seat

"I called shot gun." Maggie smirked folding her arms at Daryl who rolled his eyes hopping in the back with Rick

"World goes to shit, all laws end and yet calling shot gun means something." He sighed shaking his head, Rick and the others chuckled, Maggie put in one of the CD's and the first song that played was called 'Black' by Kari Kimmel **(listen, it's a good song) **

"You were right, this is better than nothin'." Maggie smiled leaning her head on her hand watching the abounded buildings and cars pass them.

**I will write about their pasts soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Winter and blackout

**I'm redoing chapters 4-6 because I thought they might be confusing to you guys and I wasn't impressed with what I wrote and I want you guys to be happy and excited to read the next chapter. :(**

**A few months later **Maggie had found a bow **(a simple metal bow with a black handle)** along with a bag of arrows, Daryl taught her with trees first so she could at least figure out where she was supposed to shoot, then the moved to animals like deers and fishes so she could move onto shooting moving targets, then once she knew how to shoot moving targets she switched from her gun and axe to her bow, by after a month and a half she was a pro and often teased Daryl that she might be better than him at archery which he'd just roll his eyes and mutter at. The four had moved from Georgia to Virginia just before winter hit, they found a farm that had some horses and other animals that were in the barn, they looked perfectly fine while the owners they had discovered had shot themselves not wanting to deal with the hell they were living with writing in blood on the wall asking god to forgive them. They tried sleeping in the house but Maggie couldn't sleep in the house after seeing the bodies, she argued with the others about it until Daryl told her

_"What are you gonna do, sleep in the barn with the animals?" _But Maggie just nodded and grabbed her sleeping bag, a pillow and the comforter off of the bed and walked to the barn, a week afterwards the others joined her figuring it would probably be a better idea to stick together and they could make a quick exit if they needed to making sure the jeep and truck they found were pointed towards out towards the road. The four slept in the hayloft, they locked the barn just before the sun went down, taking turns each night for guard duty and in the morning they'd go out and collect things putting them in the back of the truck and jeep and hooked up the horse trailers to each so they could take the horse with them in case the cars broke down.

Rick walked out of the barn with his and Maggie's horses smiling to himself watching Maggie stare up at the snow falling, he smiled walking over to her tapping her on the shoulder

"Time to go on our last run for the day, hop on kiddo." He said handing the girl the horses leash before hopping on his, she hopped on and the two started riding in silence, Rick noticed the young girl hadn't said much

"You okay Mags?" He asked looking over at her as she looked around the woods for walkers or food, she nodded

"Just...didn't get much sleep is all." She looked at him

"I told you not to stay up all night reading." He chuckled, she rolled her eyes sticking out her tongue

"It's not my fault the books we're finding are awesome." He shook his head smirking

"Yeah well you need to get some sleep, it's not good to stay up all night _especially _now." He said gesturing to the abounded houses they had already cleared out and broken down cars, she sighed nodding

"I know, I know I'll stop." He smirked to himself sticking out his pinkie towards her knowing a pinkie promise meant a lot to Maggie

"Pinkie promise you'll stop." She hooked her smaller pinkie around his

"I pinkie promise I'll stop." She said before pulling her hand back looking at the houses listening to the quiet, the only noise was the sound of the horses they named Nelly **(Maggie's)** and Sam **(Rick's) **walking together. Maggie zipped up the backpack she filled and threw it on her shoulder standing up walking out the bedroom door and downstairs seeing Rick looking at a magazine letting out a sigh before sliding it into his bag, she furrowed her eyebrows curious why he sighed like he was giving into taking the magazine and then blushed hurrying behind a wall stifling a giggle when she realized what it was

"Alright, _yes _I got an adult maga-"

"A porno magazine." She corrected folding her arms over her chest smirking up at him as he walked around to where she was giving her a look, he rolled his eyes

"Whatever, quit acting like it's such a surprise. I don't have a lot options and...and you'll understand when you're older." She rolled her eyes waving her hand at him

"I understand but that doesn't mean it's not funny." She smirked walking outside to the horses walking to the next house, Rick right behind her. As they were riding back Maggie couldn't help but ask Rick why he was so quiet about his life before the turn, all they knew was that he was the sheriff's deputy and had a cousin who got stuck in traffic due to the snow a couple years ago on his way to visit his girlfriend at her college for forty-eight hours, ate birthday cake and listened to lord of the rings on tape, twice but it wasn't enough for Maggie, if she was going to be living with someone she wanted to know more about them

"What are you thinkin' about up there?" Rick asked noticing the girl hadn't said anything since he got the magazine, she looked back at him

"Wondering why you haven't told me about your life before the outbreak, I mean I've told you everything and you're older so there has to be more." She asked before turning back to the road ahead of her watching as more snow fell, he sighed letting his head drop a bit

"Because that's all I want you to know kiddo." She frowned disappointed, she wanted to yell at him and make him tell her more but she looked back and saw his head down and figured there was something he did that he regrets, she didn't say anything else and neither did he, when the two got back Maggie brushed the snow off of the horses helping Rick take off the saddles bringing them back into their stables feeding them

"You two okay?" Michonne asked noticing Rick quietly packing the supplies they found away and Maggie keeping her head down as she put the horses away, normally there'd be a giant smile on her face but not today

"Uh...Yeah, just ran into a few walkers." The girl lied giving the older woman a weak smile before walking out to Rick setting her backpack next to him unzipping it pulling out the supplies

"I'm sorry for making-"

"You don't have to apologize for anything like that Rick." She said hugging him nuzzling her head into his chest feeling his warmth, he rubbed her back

"Let's hurry up, we only got a few minutes left before we gotta lock up." Rick patted her back pulling away sliding the crate into the back of the truck and helped her. Maggie held her rifle in hand sitting in the chair with her knees to her chest listening to the walkers passing by, lucky for them the animals knew better than to make any noises but the smell of the humans and animals living flesh made them bang against the door, Maggie gulped pointing her rifle at the door standing up as quietly as possible ready to shoot if the doors and chains failed them, she felt someone beside her and saw Daryl holding his crossbow, both ready to shoot standing like that until the walkers calmed down a bit and Daryl climbed back up the ladder sitting on the comforter glancing back at Michonne who was asleep, he couldn't tell if she was faking it or truly asleep and then looked on the other side of they hayloft seeing Rick laying on his comforter, gun near him and his arms under his head as a second pillow, he watched the man blink staring up at the wood ceiling ready to grab his gun in case anything happened. **(Rick's POV) **I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep till my eyes popped open to the sound of the feet shuffling and turned my head seeing Maggie yawn and stretch not bothering with her jeans, boots or her jacket as she laid on her comforter curling up in a ball, I sat up and crawled over to her taking off her boots pulling her blanket over her, she smiled and curled up to me, I smiled sitting with her leaning against the wall laying her head on my chest

"Your warm." She mumbled wrapping her arms around me, I rubbed her back and shifted a bit grabbing my coat putting it over myself dozing back off keeping an arm lazily around her. I woke up to find Maggie awake reading her book and smirked looking at my watch seeing it was 8:16 am and yawned stretching putting my boots on

"Wanna go on a run with me? It'll be the last one for a while with the snow getting too thick and high to move through." I asked looking at her but she was staring as he books not moving or saying anything, I moved the book down a bit

"What?" She groaned childishly

"I asked if you wanna go on a run with me? It'll be the last one for a while with the snow getting too thick-"

"Sure I'll go," She shrugged going back to reading putting her boots back on marking her spot putting her book into her bag and sliding her sweater off changing it to a cleaner one and then an oversized hoodie looking at me

"You should change that shirt, you haven't changed it in three weeks." She scrunched up her nose walking to the ladder climbing down, Daryl tossed her an apple, I changed my shirt for a flannel before sliding on my jacket climbing down catching an apple

"Where's Michonne?" I asked looking around, Daryl sighed

"Finding walkers to chain to the outside, that way we don't have to worry about them smelling us or the animals again, especially after we...you know to one of the pigs." Daryl said nudging his head to the pig pens, Maggie giggled and finished her apple throwing what was rest to the pigs before walking to Nelly letting her out saddling her up before climbing up to the loft grabbing her bow putting the bag across her chest grabbing an empty backpack strapping her holster to her thigh hopping on Nelly

"We'll be helping Michonne while you two ladies chit-chat." She smirked riding the horse out slowly, we rolled our eyes

"Who is that kid's parents?" Daryl chuckled, I nodded biting into an apple

"We're going for a run, we should be back around one if not sooner then I'll help you with the...pig." I said rubbing the back of my neck wondering why it was so easy to kill and eat animals but unless they were in the same room as you it was awkward as hell and almost sounded taboo, he nodded and we walked outside seeing Maggie helping Michone bring over walkers they took the jaws and arms away from chaining them to trees around the property and barn

"Michonne and I are gonna smear some of their blood on the barn and hopefully mask the smell. We should kill the pig away from here so it's not easy for them to smell." Daryl said pointing away from the barn near the house, I nodded finishing the rest of my apple. Maggie and I rode in silence, I wondered if she was thinking about yesterday and thought about if I should tell her about Carl and Lori and then my mind went to her and her family, I had bitten my tongue when she didn't even ask if she could go see them and decided to ask

"Why do you wanna know about my life before the turn?" I asked breaking the silence, to be honest it was nice to hear something other then the horses walking, she shrugged

"Because I'm curious." I gulped running my bottom lip through my teeth

"How about this, you tell me why you didn't wanna see your family before we left Georgia and I'll tell you about my life. Deal?" She looked up at me and nodded

"Ok...The night we escaped the base I had a dream that the four of us went to my dad's farm and my entire family were walkers, if they are walkers I-I don't wanna know Rick. I know that sounds weird or selfish but I know what I'd do if they were." She looked down, I rubbed her shoulder

"I was married with a son." I chuckled as she whipped her head back looking at me shocked

"A w-wife and a-a son?! What are there names, where are they now and why aren't you with them?" She yelled sounding angry like I had abounded them, I shushed her so we didn't draw any attention to ourselves

"Lori and Carl. My son died in a car crash, the three of us went to a party and when we were leaving it started raining and Lori-drunkenly started berating me for having a beer at the party, I looked-"

"Rick, I get it. You don't have to tell me anymore." She said furrowing her eyebrows, those big green eyes of hers had sorrow all of them, I rode beside her

"And I'm not with Lori because she kicked me out and divorced me after his death...and married my best friend who is also my partner. How's that for fucked up?" I couldn't help but chuckle at her shocked expression

"That's really fucked up," She nodded scoffing hopping off Nelly tying her to the porch railing of the first horse we came up on, I nodded and hopped down doing the same to Sam

"If it makes you feel better you can do better than her." She shrugged sliding out an arrow, I smirked pulling my gun out of my holster trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge, I sighed softly kicking it open ready to shoot but it was nothing but silence

"Hmm..I know this is weird thing to say but why haven't we run into any walkers lately? They too good for the country." I smirked down at the girl who rolled her eyes slowly making her way upstairs, I sighed and started in the downstairs area. I found a sideways gold arrow necklace and smiled picking it up examining it

"RRRIIICCCKKK, you might wanna come look at this!" I heard Maggie yelled sounding nervous, I slid the necklace into my pocket putting my backpack on and walked into the hallway seeing the attic ladder down climbing up it seeing Maggie looking through binoculars out the window, I walked over to her taking them from her looking out the window gasping as I saw a large herd of walkers

"_Shit_, I guess that' where they've been. Maggie grab your stuff, we gotta go!" I said putting the binoculars into her bag zipping it up tossing it to her climbing back down the ladder helping her and we hurried downstairs and out to the horses trying to hurry back to the farm but the snow was too thick for the horses to run through

"Rick what do we do, they us?" Maggie asked looking back at the herd, I gulped

"Hop off and start runnin' I got a plan." I said feeling guilt overcome me, she gave me a hesitant nod hopping off running through the snow, I shot Nelly in the leg watching her collapse and them I hopped off of Sam rubbing his head apologizing before I shot him in the head running after Maggie picking her up

"What are you doin'?!" She quietly yelled, I shushed her

"I'm faster than you, we're gonna cut through the woods. The horses should keep them busy and give us enough time to get the fuck out of here and warn Daryl and Michonne." I yelled carrying her through the woods fighting the urge to look back at the horses as they were being eaten and torn apart. **(Daryl's POV) **I smirked as I grabbed Michonne pulling her into an empty stable pressing her against the wall taking in her sight, her tight jeans showed off her ass and the sweater she had been wearing the past few days showed off those tits I loved, I kissed her roughly placing my hand on her throat lightly sliding it to her nape picking her up chuckling as she wrapped her legs around my hips

"God, I want you right now." I moaned squeezing her ass, she giggled pecking my lips

"As much as I'd love to, we can't, we have to work." I rolled my eyes

"You can't keep finding excuses not to fuck me Michonne." I sighed as she got out of my grip and opened the stable door, turning on her heel towards me

"We'll do whatever you want after we finish chaining up the walkers. Okay?" She gave me an innocent little smile, I smirked kissing her roughly before smacking her ass as hard as I could

"Yes ma'am." I followed the woman out of the stable and we went back to work. I heard yelling and turned to see Rick tugging Maggie along through the snow, I grabbed my crossbow running to them asking what was wrong

"Walkers, a huge fucking herd." Rick said setting Maggie down who ran into the barn while Rick and I loaded everything in the truck

"Think we can hide in the-"

"No! They saw us and that was too many to hide from." Rick panted as he helped Maggie in who grabbed all our backpacks. I swooped Michonne up into my arms putting her in the truck hopping in the driver's seat pulling out of the farm hearing the animals making noises in the barn

"They sure do know how to make you feel like an asshole." Michonne muttered looking back at the barn, I nodded making sure Rick and Maggie were behind us as we drove away from the farm. **(Author's POV) **When the four stopped it was near an abounded shed, they took shelter in there and talked about what they were gonna do, Maggie laid her head on Rick's shoulder yawning softly listening to the three discuss what their plan was, Rick held her hand rubbing it with his tumb. As the four were walking- their car completely out of gas, they spotted a college with a chain link fence around it and spiked wire around the top and cars pressed against the inner fences and they heard people talking and pulled out their weapons, Maggie kept her arms from shaking the best she could and took a step forward a bit next to the others and slipped on the ass hitting the ground blacking out.


	5. Note

If you guys want me to continue this, please message me or say it in a review because I was thinking of deleting this and re-write it or should I just continue with the story as it is now.

Love ya guys! :)


End file.
